<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stitches and Stripes by MaxMattel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437978">Stitches and Stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666'>MaxMattel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Sewing, Stuffed Toys, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, mama yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makkachin accidentally rips Yuri’s beloved tiger plush, but everything turns out just fine once Viktor grabs his sewing kit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stitches and Stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this isn’t a requested fic but I couldn’t get the idea out of my mind of Viktor sewing up the tiger he got for Yuri in the original fic in this series. I have a stuffed bear that I am very attached to and when I was younger my dad used to patch her up for me all the time and now that he is back in my life after a long absence, one of the more sentimental and important things he has done for me was fixing Bear up. And clearly as y’all know,,, I have hella daddy issues (mommy issues too but that’s another story) and I just want Yuri to have a good dad and Viktor would be the best dad. Plus I think we need to destigmatize having comfort items as an adult (literally me and two of my roommates still sleep with stuffed animals and we’re all in our twenties and at university). </p><p>School is starting back up for me this week and I am finally done with my mandatory self-isolation period. It may take me a little bit of time for me to get used to my school schedule and get back into the routine of things but I will try my best to continue making content on a semi-regular basis (although let’s be real, when have I ever maintained a consistent uploading schedule?). If you enjoy the fic please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would really mean a lot to me! If you have any suggestions or requests feel free to leave them in the comment section below or get a hold of me on one of my socials which are all listed on my profile. *Please read the notes on this series for guidelines concerning requests. </p><p>Anyways I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my BLM profile for information and resources.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family is just getting home from a long day of practice at the rink when Yuri bolts towards his room. His bedroom door is just visible from the entrance of the apartment and something is off. Usually he leaves his door slightly ajar, open just enough for Potya to slip in and out as she pleases but Yuri’s door is propped wide open. Yuri shrieks when he finds Makkachin chewing on his beloved tiger plush that must have fallen off of his bed. The loud noise startles Makkachin who lets the stuffed go with a wet plop, the drool covered toy dropping to the ground in a lump. </p><p>From the living Yuuri and Viktor hear their pup’s distressed cry and exchange shocked glances. Their apartment had been locked when they returned home, so what had happened? Their pup sounded like he was hurt or in danger or… Yuuri takes off running down the hall. </p><p>“Yura! Yura!” The Japanese omega calls as he rushes into the teen’s room. Yuri is in a pile on the floor and is holding something in his hands that Yuuri can’t quite see. Makkachin is standing at his side, wagging her tail excitedly as she pants. She nudges at Yuri with her nose and paws at his leg but the blonde isn’t having it. He looks down at the stuffed animal in his hands and feels two very conflicting emotions, an intense urge to yell and shout and kick and then another to burst into tears and cling to the tattered tiger. </p><p>“Get away from me, stupid dog,” Yuri grumbles, pushing Makkachin away weakly. </p><p>“Yu-chan, are you alright? What happened?” The older omega asks as he kneels down next to the blonde on the floor. He now has a full view of the stuffed animal in his son’s hands and Yuuri feels his heart sink. He knows how much the tiger meant to Yuri, who had cherished the poor thing since Viktor had gifted it to him when he had first come to live with the now married couple. </p><p>“M-Makka, she tore up my tiger,” Yuri half sniffles, half yells. His voice is loud but it wavers. He wipes his cheeks and nose with the sleeve of his shirt as he cradles the drool covered stuffed toy to his chest. The scene makes Yuuri’s heart ache. </p><p>Yuuri gently takes the tiger from his pup’s hands and surveys the damage. The tiger’s arm is almost torn completely off and is hanging by a thread and one of it’s button eyes is missing. Yuuri feels himself panic for a moment because crap, he can’t sew. What is he supposed to do, is there anything he can do about this? Yuuri possesses many domestic skills; he can cook and clean and build a nest like any good omega but he unfortunately, he cannot sew. And even though sewing and things of that nature are considered traditional omega stereotypes and Yuuri most definitely subverts many of those stereotypes in his day to day life, he can’t help but feel a little guilty that this is something he cannot do for his baby. </p><p>“Is something wrong? Zoloste, what’s going on?” Viktor asks as he enters the room only a few moments behind his mate. He crouches down next to Yuuri and places a warm hand on his back. The alpha’s eyebrows raise in shock as he looks at the disfigured stuffed animal in his husband’s hands. </p><p>“Makkachin, bad girl,” he says in a serious voice, turning to look at his beloved pet. She is trained well and should know better, but in her old age has sometimes forgotten what toys are hers and which are not. The poodle’s ears droop and she tilts her head, looking up at her owner and giving a small whine. Viktor shoos her off with the wave of his hand and the poodle trots out the door, leaving the little family on the floor of Yuri’s bedroom. </p><p>“She got to Yura’s tiger…” Yuuri explains quietly, holding the tiger up for his mate to see. Viktor clearly already knows this, but Yuuri doesn’t want his crying pup to feel like he has to explain the situation and so he speaks up for him. </p><p>Viktor sighs deeply and carefully takes the stuffed animal from Yuuri. He cradles the tiger with both hands, one hand under its head and one under its body. “It looks a lot worse than it is,” Viktor speaks up as he examines the tiger’s battle wounds. “Its arm ripped right on the seam so that shouldn’t be too hard to fix. And I’m sure I can find a replacement button.” </p><p>Yuri sniffles and looks up at his sire with wide, teary eyes. “O-okay,” he whimpers, chin wobbling. </p><p>“I’ll fix them right up, Yuratchka,” Viktor says with a gentle smile as he pats his son on the shoulder affectionately. “I’ll go get my sewing kit, okay?” Yuri nods slowly and Viktor gives his shoulder once last squeeze before he goes to fetch a needle and thread, taking the stuffed animal with him. </p><p>Once Viktor leaves the room, Yuri huffs loudly, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling. “I just- it’s stupid. I shouldn’t be so upset. It’s only a stuffed animal and I’m not a baby,” he grumbles. </p><p>Yuuri’s brow creases slightly in worry at his son’s words. He doesn’t want Yuri to feel upset or embarrassed about being so attached to his comfort item. “Anybody can have a stuffed animal, Yu-chan. It makes you feel better, right?” Yuuri probes as he tries to catch his son’s far away stare. Yuri looks away embarrassed but nods his head “yes” up and down. </p><p>“Having a stuffed animal doesn’t make you a baby, okay? You can be sixty years old and still have your tiger if you want it,” the older omega reiterates. </p><p>“O-okay,” Yuri agrees, chewing at the inside of his cheek awkwardly. </p><p>“Are you nervous waiting?” Yuuri asks, reaching out to touch his son’s shoulder gently. </p><p>“Uh, um, yeah. I guess so,” the blonde admits, rubbing at the back of his neck. </p><p>“Here, come on,” the Japanese skater says, motioning for Yuri to sit between his legs. </p><p>Yuuri pulls Yuri’s hair brush off of his night stand and turns it over in his hands a few times. Yuri sits cross legged on the floor as his dam threads his fingers through the blonde locks. Yuri relaxes against Yuuri’s chest as the older omega begins to brush his hair, using long and gentle strokes to work out the few tangles that were there from the bun it had been worn in for practice. Yuri’s hair is silky and falls straight down his back, reaching just past the bottom of his shoulder blades. Yuuri presses a soft kiss against the crown of Yuri’s head and then runs his wrist over the spot, rescent marking his pup. The comforting maternal scent of jasmine and matcha relaxes Yuri instantly and his shoulders drop down from his ears. Yuuri puts down the brush and just holds the teenager close against his chest and continues to pet his hair until Yuri eventually falls asleep with his head lolling back onto his dam’s shoulder. </p><p>Yuuri takes the teen in his arms and carefully maneuvers Yuri out of his lap and onto his bed. His body must be exhausted from practice and the distress of finding his special tiger torn apart had clearly emotionally exhausted the blonde. He yawns and stretches his body out before curling back in on himself, tucking his knees to his chest as he settles on his side. Unconsciously, Yuri pats the mattress next to him as if feeling around for his stuffed tiger. Yuuri lets out a sigh at the display. He brushes Yuri’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear and running his knuckles gently across the younger omega’s cheek. Even in his sleep, Yuri turns into his dam’s touch and lets out a little whine, not unlike those of young pups who needed their mothers. Yuuri pulls the purple duvet up to Yuri’s shoulders and tucks him in before slipping out the door. </p><p>He finds Viktor sitting cross legged on the couch, brow furrowed as he works diligently on patching up the stuffed tiger. “I didn’t know you could sew,” Yuuri remarks as he takes a seat next to his mate on the couch. </p><p>“I don’t do it a lot, but when I was still in juniors Yakov picked my competition costumes out for me and I always wished they had some extra sequins or ribbon or something, and so I started sewing on little last minute things like that and eventually I guess I sort of just got good at it,” the alpha explains unabashedly. </p><p>“That sounds very much like you,” Yuuri giggles as he moves to rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. </p><p>“Mmm, I suppose it does,” Viktor answers with a smile. The couple sits in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Viktor finishes reattaching the tiger’s nearly severed arm. “I’m glad I can do this for him,” Viktor speaks up as he runs his thumb over the stitches that he had just sewn. “You do so much to take care of him and sometimes I wonder if I am doing enough as a dad…” the Russian trails off. He rubs his thumbs over the worn fabric of the tiger’s stomach, feeling the squished stuffing as he does so. </p><p>Yuuri pulls away from Viktor’s shoulder and looks up at his mate inquisitively. He wants to ask Viktor to elaborate but at the same time Yuuri already knows what he means. Yuuri does act as their pup’s primary care taker, at least in the outward sense. He cooks Yuri his food and does his laundry and braids his hair, but truthfully Viktor is just as involved as Yuuri is. The only difference is that Viktor has to be in coach mode around their pup whereas Yuuri doesn’t. Viktor had recently stepped in to help coach Yuri alongside Yakov as the older Russian’s retirement was imminent although no one ever discussed that inevitable fact. At home though, Viktor was totally different. The Russian alpha was all the spitting image of a doting father. He makes sure Yuri finishes all of his food and reminds him to do his stretches properly before getting on the ice. He sits up with Yuri when he is stuck on his homework and Viktor is surprisingly good at helping the teen with his Russian literature. He pats Yuri’s head and tells him when he has done a good job and reminds him to use his table manners, even if he doesn’t lead by example all the time. He is also fiercely protective of Yuri, just like his husband. Viktor is every bit a doting parent on top of being a solid and supportive coach. </p><p>“You’re a really good sire, Vitya,” Yuuri says, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s bicep and pressing his cheek into his shoulder. </p><p>A small smile forms on Viktor’s face, “thank you, my love,” he says as warmth spreads through his broad chest. </p><p>The alpha turns his head and presses a kiss against his mate’s forehead before returning his attention to the stuffed animal in his hands. He rummages through the small sewing kit by his side and fishes out a black button. It doesn’t match the one still intact on the other side of the tiger’s face and it isn’t a rounded button that is meant to look like an eye but instead is merely a flat black button. Viktor looks through his sewing kid one more time but comes up empty handed, the plain black one will have to do for now. Before he starts sewing, he holds it up over the tiger and nods to himself, not bad. Yuuri watches intently at his side as Viktor meticulously stitches the button into place right over where the old eye had been. When the button is fully secured, Viktor holds the stuffed tiger out away from his chest and examines it. While the toy definitely doesn’t look as good as new, it is mended and still resembles a tiger. The stuffed animal is clearly well loved and looks as if it has been in Yuri’s possession for far longer than a year or two. The tiger’s fur is worn across its belly and the top of it’s head. It’s lower legs are stretched out from the way that Yuri carries it upside down and the stuffing in its neck has been squished down so its head falls forward. The poor thing almost looks a little ragged but there is a certain charm in that; the tiger only looks that way because it has been so well loved. Yuri had slept with the stuffed tiger tucked under his head or snuggled into the crook of his arm every night since Viktor had gifted the toy to him. Even on nights that Yuri spent tucked between his parents in their large bed, he always brought his tiger along with him. The tiger even went in his suitcase when they traveled for skating competitions. </p><p>“There, I think we’re all patched up,” Viktor says, examining the stuffed tiger one more time. </p><p>“We should probably wash it before we give it back to Yura. I don’t think he would appreciate snuggling up to a Makka drool-soaked tiger.” </p><p>“Mmm yes, he is quite protective over it,” Viktor agrees as he hands the stuffed toy over to his husband. </p><p>The couple peak their heads in to check on Yuri as they make their way to the laundry room. The blonde is asleep but seems restless, tossing and turning slightly as he clings to an extra pillow. Even without words, it is clear to both Viktor and Yuuri that their pup needed his tiger back. They wash the little thing by hand and Yuuri uses the detergent made for sensitive skin that Yuri likes. It leaves the tiger smelling fresh and clean like soap, but that isn’t how Yuri likes his tiger to be. They put the stuffed animal in the dryer on cool for fifteen minutes before it comes out dry and fuzzy, almost ready to be slipped back into Yuri’s arms. Yuuri pulls the stuffed toy from the dryer and holds in close to his chest. He noses at the tiger gently, pretending like he was scenting a very small baby while Viktor runs the inside of his wrist across the other exposed bits of worn fabric. Yuuri purrs gently as he and Viktor continue to scent their pup’s beloved tiger. Once the tiger is fully scented and no longer smells of laundry detergent, the two parents deem it ready to go back to their baby. </p><p>“Yuratchka,” Viktor coos gently as he and Yuuri both take a seat on the edge of the bed. Makkachin follows them into Yuri's room too and waits patiently by the side of the teen's bed. Yuri stirs quickly, easily pulled out of his fitful sleep by his sire’s familiar voice. “We fixed up your tiger," Viktor tells him. </p><p>Yuri’s eyes go wide and he sits up immediately. He holds his hands out from his chest and makes a grabbing gesture with his fingers. The childlike display makes his parents giggle just a bit, but it’s endearing and sweet nonetheless. Viktor hands Yuri the stitched up tiger and the blonde promptly snuggles it close against his chest. He tucks the tiger’s head under his chin and drips his nose down to smell the stuffed toy. He takes a deep inhale and is instantly relieved to find that his tiger still smells like his Mama and Papa. He then brings the tiger back and holds it out, examining his sire’s handiwork. He notices the mismatched button eyes and the slightly visible stitching around the arm but he is just so glad his tiger is okay that he can find no room to complain. </p><p>“Thank you, Papa,” Yuri says in a small voice as he strokes the tiger’s worn fabric. </p><p>“Of course,” Viktor replies. “Anything for you, pup.” </p><p>That night Yuri sleeps soundly once again. He snores softly with his tiger tucked under his head like a pillow and his parents flanked on either side and Makkachin curled up by their feet. He is lulled to sleep by the warm and comforting scents of jasmine and matcha and of raspberry jam and pine from either side and from his beloved tiger as well. The soft cushion of the stuffed animal under Yuri’s head is just an added bonus on top of the safety and comfort that he feels when he is wrapped up warmly in Yuuri and Viktor’s arms. Yuri’s tiger earns more stitches and even some patches as the years roll on, but Viktor is always there to sew it back together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For reference, this is about how I imagine Yuri's tiger would look!<br/>https://www.jellycat.com/us/bashful-tiger-bas3tig/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>